


Blackbird by sixpences [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, POV Alternating, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Blackbird by sixpencesThe year is 1942, and Europe is at war. Captain Victor Nikiforov, an intelligence operative for the NKVD, has been trapped in Berlin by the German invasion of the USSR. Posing as a Nazi industrialist, his days are spent charming information out of Axis diplomats to try and keep the Red Army fighting another day.Yuuri Katsuki, a foreign-educated bureaucrat in the Japanese Embassy, has secrets of his own concealed beneath his unremarkable demeanour. When he uncovers Victor’s real identity, it will alter the course of both of their lives forever.





	Blackbird by sixpences [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651944) by [sixpences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpences/pseuds/sixpences). 



****

**Title** : Blackbird  
**Author** : sixpences  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9651944/chapters/21806939)  
**Total Length** 11:30:00

 

Download Link: **_[Chapter 1 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blackbird/01%20Blackbird%20by%20sixpences%20Chapter%201.mp3)(1:26:22)_**  


_Interstitial clips:_  
Anthony Eden speaks about his meeting with Stalin, BBC radio 1/4/1942  
Franklin D. Roosevelt speech about the progress of the war 2/23/1942  
Mon Homme by Alex Renard and his orchestra (probably 1942)  
Tchaikovsky's Dumka, Op. 59 (Scenes from a Russian village) for solo piano by Vladimir Horowitz (1942)  
At The Woodchopper's Ball by Gène Dersin (1942)  
“Radio Tokyo” NHK radio, probably 1940s  
Lauter Sonnenschein (A Clear Sunlight), Tango by unknown artist (1940)  
Seule ce soir by Leo Marjane (1941)  
“Story Behind the Headlines: New Zealand - A Partner for Defense” NBC radio 3/29/1942  
Les Fleurs Sont Des Mots d'Amour by Danielle Darrieux and orchestra conducted by M. Vandevalde (1942)

_Underlaying text:_  
Take the A Train by Duke Ellington (1945)

 

Download Link: **_[Chapter 2 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blackbird/02%20Blackbird%20by%20sixpences%20Chapter%202.mp3)(1:48:11)_**  


_Interstitial clips:_  
Chanson du Rossignol / Lied der Nachtigall by Annie Rozane (1942)  
“Radio at War” 1940’s US propaganda film  
“This Is War: To the Young” CAN radio 5/2/1942  
Moonglow by Artie Shaw (1941)  
Goodnight My Beautiful by Tommy Dorsey (1939)  
“Tributes to Bravery” CBC radio 8/22/1942  
Skylark by Dinah Shore (1942)  
Easy to Love by Henry Hall (probably 1937)  
“Robert Arden: News and Roundtable Discussion on Unity” KFWB radio 12/16/1942  
“Eyes Aloft: Christmas Special” NBC radio 12/21/1942  
“World News Today” CBS radio 4/11/1943

 

Download Link: **_[Chapter 3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blackbird/03%20Blackbird%20by%20sixpences%20Chapter%203.mp3)(2:08:40)_**  


_Interstitial clips:_  
Batman “The Phoney Doctor” film (1943)  
Romenye, Romenye by Aaron Lebedeff (1931)  
Cosa Farai di Me by Vittorio Belleli (1942)  
“War Telescope: Waiting for Curtain to go Up” NBC radio 11/20/1943  
“War Telescope: Waiting for Curtain to go Up” NBC radio 11/20/1943  
Over the Rainbow by Judy Garland (1943)  
“Freddy Grisewood  & Frank Gilliard at Torgau-Elbe” BBC radio 4/25/1945  
“Edward Ward Reports From Link-Up Lunch at Elbe” BBC radio 4/25/1945  
“Red Army Set to Enter Berlin” BBC radio 4/21/1945

_Underlaying Text:_  
W’hagen Ba’adenu by choir of the Synagoge Zürich Löwenstrasse  
Ahawat Olam by choir of the Synagoge Zürich Löwenstrasse  
Rezej by choir of the Synagoge Zürich Löwenstrasse  
Sch’ma by choir of the Synagoge Zürich Löwenstrasse

 

Download Link: **_[Chapter 4 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blackbird/04%20Blackbird%20by%20sixpences%20Chapter%204.mp3)(1:36:42)_**  


_Interstitial clips:_  
“Job Center Jobs for Vets” WEEI radio 1/11/1948  
“The Atom Bomb” CBC radio 4/3/1948  
“Call for Music with Dinah Shore, Harry James,  & Johnny Mercer” NBC radio 4/27/1948  
“Wendy Warren & the News: Riots in Kobe” CBS radio 4/27/1948  
‘Miners Make Music’ Newsreel Story, film (sometime after 5/1/1948)  
Grandfather’s Story from _The Red Pony_ by the St. Louis Symphony Orchestra conducted by Leonard Slatkin.  
“Tillamook Kitchen of the Air: Hot Potato Salad” KFI radio 5/29/1948  
“Up The Pole” BBC radio 1948  
I’ve Got A Crush On You by Frank Sinatara (1948)

_Underlaying text:_  
Dmitri Shostakovich's Symphony No. 7 "Leningrad by the Chicago Symphony Orchestra conducted by Leonard Bernstein

 

Download Link: **_[Chapter 5 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blackbird/05%20Blackbird%20by%20sixpences%20Chapter%205.mp3)(1:38:48)_**  


_Interstitial clips:_  
Because by Perry Como (1948)  
Twelfth Street Rag by Pee Wee Hunt (1948)  
“The Ashes” BBC radio 1948  
“Attlee: The New Social Services and the Citizen” BBC radio 7/4/1948  
Bluebird of Happiness by Jo Stafford  & Gordon Macrae  
“Prime Minister Rt. Hon Clement Attlee Welcomes Olympic Athletes” BBC radio 6/28/1948  
“Radio New Zealand External Service Inaugural Broadcast Interval Signal ID” Radio New Zealand radio 9/27/1948  
“Bob Hope Show Christmas Day Show: Berlin Airlift General Doolittle” AFRS (Armed Forces Radio Service) radio 12/28/1948  
“Comic Books: Seduction of the Innocent” CBC radio 1/21/1949  
“David Harding, Counter Spy: Mexican Rancho” radio 2/22/1949

_Underlaying Text:_  
Bye Bye Blackbird by Dean Martin (1950)  
Cottontail by Duke Ellington (1940)  
Ghost of a Chance by Lee Wiley (1951)  
It Don’t Mean a Thing by Duke Ellington (1943)  
Just Squeeze Me by Ella Fitzgerald (1957)  
You Stepped Out of a Dream by Corey Paul Band (2015)

 

Download Link: **_[Chapter 6 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blackbird/06%20Blackbird%20by%20sixpences%20Chapter%206.mp3)(1:39:10)_**  


_Interstitial clips:_  
Shaking the Blues Away by Ann Miller (1948)  
You Can Do No Wrong by Harry James (1947)  
Beyond the Moon by Tony Martin (1948)  
Ave Maria by Perry Como (1949)  
“Occupied Japan Radio Show” possibly AFRS (Armed Forces Radio Network) radio probably late 40s early 50s  
“Dragnet: The Sullivan Kidnapping” radio 9/10/1949  
(There’ll be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover by Vera Lynn (1942)  
L'hymne A L'amour by Edith Piaf (1949)  
medley sur des vieilles chansons de paris by Andre Dassary (1949)

 

Download Link: **_[Chapter 7 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blackbird/07%20Blackbird%20by%20sixpences%20Chapter%207.mp3)(1:11:54)_**

_Interstitial clips:_  
‘The Newsreel Association having offered equal facilities to the three principal Political Parties present in this issue of Pathe News an interview with the Rt. Hon. Winston Churchill, OM CH MP’ film (early February 1950)  
‘News Magazine of the Screen’ film (April 1950)  
Unforgettable by Nat King Cole (1951)  
‘Hatoyama Elected’ Newsreel film (1950)  
Be My Love by Mario Lanza (1950)  
Paul Verlain’s Green by Benoît Dayrat (1999)


End file.
